Is It The End
by csi-jess
Summary: Cowrite with cherubaddict. Twist on Snow Day. Maybe spoilers. What if there was no shift change? DL of course. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters never have probably never will.

**AN: **Okay I got this idea whilst talking to another Jess who wrote an au to last year's season finale. So this is a cowrite with cherubaddict. Hope it works out alright. Follows the same kind of idea as last years. This is my first NY fic.

**Chapter 1**

Lindsay Monroe's soft honey curls rested on her partner's chest. Months of tension had reached boiling point the night before and now it was just pure bliss for both her and Danny Messer. They were together at last. It had only taken two years of chaos, flirting and sexual tension to get them to where they lay now. ON the hardened surface of his pool table, many shot glasses behind them and the New York skyline before them. She couldn't bring herself to move. Afraid any movement could disrupt this haven they'd both found. But as the sun rose, duty called and her boss may not take too kindly to her being late. Even if she did have a reason. Reluctantly she carefully rose, placing her hands so as not to rouse him from his sleep. Her clothes were scattered around the apartment, hanging from various lights and down the backs of sofas. It took more that ten minutes to find everything.

So when she was finally dressed in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday she tip-toed to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Coffee would've been nice, especially for the hangover. But the smell would probably wake him. As it would any seasoned CSI. Her eyes fell on the chalkboard. Maybe she should leave him a little message. Her eyes flitted around looking for some chalk and sure enough it wasn't far away. Setting her glass on the table she strolled over to it and wrote:

_D,_

_Have a great day_

_I'm off to work_

_Thanks for last night and I'll be seeing you later_

_Lots of love_

_Montana_

She got down of the chair and placed the calk on the table. The sun was fully risen now. And it was time to leave. She could use her spare clothes at the lab to change into she didn't have time to go home.

Danny heard the door click shut. He hadn't realised what it had been at first until he realised the soft tickling of her gentle breathing was gone from his chest. Sighing he relaxed across the table. He had been planning to take her shift. Counting on the fact he'd rise before Lindsay or at least hear her moving around. But obviously not. He'd head over there at lunch and surprise her. Maybe bring some take-out. Or take her out. Either way he couldn't lay here all day.

'Hey Mac. Sorry I'm late.' Lindsay told him as she tried to keep up with his lengthy strides. She really hated having smaller legs.

'It's alright Lindsay. Where were you?' Lindsay's mind raced to think of what she should say. She didn't know whether Danny wanted Mac to know now or later or if ever.

'Erm. With a friend of mine.' She smiled. Lying convincingly wasn't her strong point. So if she mildly twisted the truth. No-one would be any the wiser.

'Alright. You may have heard that Flack made the biggest drug bust in New York history last night $100,000,000 in cocaine was found. And it's all on its way here. Adam is at the scene. Your going to go and help him out.

'Sure. I'll just go grab my kit.' She turned back to face the locker room. When Mac spoke up.

'Oh and Lindsay.'

'Yeah. Next time you dress in a hurry. Make sure you get the right ID card.' He smiled briefly and walked away. She looked at the ID on her chest. And sure enough it was Danny's. How could she have been so stupid, now Mac knew and soon enough the entire lab would to.

**A/N: **Okay so there's the first chapter. Tell us what you think. PLEASE. This is going to start out following mildly to the actual storyline. Then our own added twist. In about chapter 3. Maybe. So don't forget to review!!!

Lots of Love

Jess and Jess.

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**A/N: **We cannot thank you enough for all the reviews. They are amazing. It's the most we've ever had for one chapter. Thankyooo all. So enjoy all of this. We know we did .

**Chapter 2**

Lindsay flicked the radio onto Z100. It was one of the better stations out there, it had a good mix of genres. It would at least stave of the boredom til she got to the warehouse.

_And now for the news._

_New York cities biggest drug bust in it's history went down today. A narcotics tactical squad stormed a warehouse in the downtown area. A reported $100,000,000 of cocaine was discovered. A recorded interview with the lead detective on the case was taken..._

Lindsay smiled to herself. Trust Flack to get himself into the record books. It was about damn time though. She turned the volume dial up just a bit so she could hear it properly.

_At this early stage in the investigation it is impossible to tell what exactly went on here today. I can tell you that there was only 2 casualties today. A gang-member was killed and a NYPD detective sustained minor injuries.It is confirmed that the body found in the warehouse was crime family leader Gavin Wilder I'd like to thank the public for being so cooperative. I can assure you that our Crime Scene Invstigators are working flat out at the moment to get an exact chain of events. _

Lindsay smiled to herself. That wasn't a forced interview or anything, she could hear the strain in his voice. This was a big scene. She could imagine how long this was going to take. She turned the radio down again once the news concluded. It wasn't too much longer to the warehouse and she occupied herself by simply drumming her fingers along to the songs on the radio. The warehouse came into view. She could see Adam's car parked next the entrance. Turning of the ignition she slid out of the front and pulled her crime scene kit of the seat next to her.

The red plastic curtains blew softly in the wind. It was so quiet. She had at least expected the cops to be talking. But it was silent. Only the traffic sounds could be heard. She automatically thought the worse. She placed her kit on the floor and took her pistol out of it's holder. And edged through the curtains. She looked around the 18-wheeler that stood by the entrance.

'Adam.' She shouted. Her voice echoing in the warehouse. Her answer was more silence. Lindsay pointed her gun round the corner. She heard foot-steps behind her,

'LINDS!' She swung round in time too see a fist rocket through the air at her face. She ducked and slid to the ground. A hand stamped on her shoulder and the gun butt whacked her across the face. Blistering pain ripped through her head and shoulder then all went black.

Adam was sat in the back a truck two NYPD cops opposite him. His face was a mass of bruises and blood. He cradled his hand in the crook of his elbow. It angered him that he let himself to fail like this. And now here he was. Being held hostage by two crazy Irish mobsters. He knew someone form the lab would show up soon. He didn't know who. But someone was coming. He'd given away one of the lab's biggest secrets. If he could only escape and set things right again. Damn his hand hurt. He'd heard the car pull up outside and the door slam shut. The foot-steps were light. It wasn't Danny, Hawkes or Mac. That left the women. He'd be happy with either one but he knew if his hostage takers got her. They wouldn't go easy on them. Woman or not. So when he saw Lindsay poke her head round the side of the truck opposite his stomach dropped.

The man in the overalls and a balaclava walked up behind her.

'Linds' He yelled. His jaw screaming with the effort. He saw her slide along the ground and scream as a foot crunched against her shoulder blade. The rifle butt smashing into her face made him wince. Her limp body was dragged unceremoniously across the floor and her head caught the side of the truck as she was bundled beside him.

He shifted himself so her head was resting on his uninjured arm. A large bruise was forming across half of her face. Hard footsteps alerted him to someone's presence.

'Something's gone wrong.' The hostage taker snarled at him.

'It seems our friends at the lab have run into some trouble with your bosses. And now they need a bargaining chip. ' Her slapped Lindsay round the face to bring her round. She groaned and struggled to open her eyes. Her shoulder was twisted at an odd angle and her head was splitting into five different pieces.

'Grab the bitch. She'll do nicely.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **We cannot thank all of you enough for all the reviews. There's so many!!!! Thank you all !!!

So onward and upward. Enjoy

Lindsay was grabbed roughly by her injured arm. Her head lolled onto her chest. Too tired to do anything otherwise. She could see Adam's eyes widen through her blurred vision. She felt herself being forced to her feet. She looked upward. There was no way in hell she was gong to let herself be beaten by these people. Her shoulder had been ripped out of it's joint and every movement pained her further yet they showed no mercy in throwing her into a pile of wooden boxes. She groaned and struggled to her feet. Clutching her injured arm.

'How can I help you gentlemen.' She spat, her voice wobbling with the strain. She smirked slightly.

'In ways you can't imagine, lady.' The first man whacked her across the face, blood burst into her mouth. She fell to her knees.

'Care to tell me then.' Lindsay was shocked at her own bravery. She'd always had trouble with sarcasm as a teenager and now it was causing her a whole lot of trouble. She was rewarded with the rifle butt in her stomach. Oh god that had hurt.

'You better watch that mouth of yours.' Lindsay fell onto her back. He breathing constricted.

'Call your detective friend. And tell him about your situation.' His thick Irish accent broadening the more angry he got. She took the phone and dialled Flack's number. It only took a few rings before Flack answered.

'Flack.'

'Hey, Don.' Lindsay voice was strained, her mouth ached to move.

'Lindsay? Are you alright?'

'We have a problem…..'

Danny had been standing at the pizzeria opposite the lab when he'd seen the hundreds of people spill out onto the street. His first thought had been Lindsay. An after-thought was what on earth was going on. Slapping the money for the Deluxe Pepperoni onto the counter he ran across the street.

'Danny?'

'What's going on?'

'There's been a gas leak. They just evacuated the building.'

'And Linds?' He twisted his neck searching over the crowds head.

'She's at the warehouse in Downtown.'

'Oh.' He looked at the pizza in his hand and winced. She'd be a while. From what he'd heard that was a big crime scene.

'Want some pizza?' He asked offering the pizza to Sid and Peyton.

'Thanks Danny.' Sid folded the newspaper under his arm and tucked into the larger than life pizza. But something wasn't right. He could feel it.

'Thanks sweetheart. That should really help our people out.' Lindsay hung her head. This wasn't how she'd expected this day to start – and end.

'And chance of a drink?' She asked, spitefully. Knowing nothing good could come of it. But she did it anyway. It was something uncontrollable that came with anger and rage.

'Not where we're going.' He pulled her to her feet. She screamed as her arm dislodged further and further. She could see Adam watching helplessly. She was dragged across the warehouse and pushed against the car. Lindsay wanted to crumple to the floor and curl into a foetal position. Every breath jarred her ribs. The boot of the car opened and a set of overalls thrust into her hands.

'Put these on.'

'And what if I don't' She retorted.

'You wanna try and find out sweetheart.' She felt the barrel of a shogun in the ball of her back. She glanced at the label. A Gas Company?

'Put it on. Now.' The pressure of the gun was enough of an incentive to pick up the overalls. She had to get through this.

'I said now. We're going to get our drugs back. And your coming with us.'

**A/N: **REVIEW PEOPLE. Your turning us into addicts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **THANK YOU ALL!

Mac stood facing the four mobsters – shotgun in hand, finger on the trigger. Beside him Stella had opted for a similar stance, they had them cornered, as soon as Hawkes got back with backup this day would be over.

'Boss.' A voice behind Mac startled him into turning around. An unconscious Hawkes lay in the elevator his head bleeding slightly. It took most of Stella' self control to stop her from dropping the pistol in her hands and running to his side.

'I found this one trying to get some backup.' The Irishman spat on the floor at Hawkes' feet.

'Jackie's on his way.' He smirked pulling a gun from under his jacket he pointed it at Stella. Mac stiffened. Now who was cornered?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Lindsay was sat in the back of the van. Every jolt sending blinding pains up and down her side. She had an overall on and a tight fitting gas mask digging into her face. A gun was pressing into her back, it was beginning to be a permanent fixture.

'Listen up sweetheart.' She turned her head slightly to the side. The tape over her mouth made back chat impossible and breathing even worse.

'You're our bargaining chip. And just too let you know one step out of line will have serious consequences. That pretty boy of yours won't look so pretty with a bullet through his brain now will he sweetheart. She started to squeal – anyway of protesting was good enough for her. Her brow was covered in sweat and her hair was tied tight into a bun a baseball cap over the top. There was no-way anyone could recognise her. They'd snuck her out the back as the police and Flack had shown up, into a getaway van most likely already waiting.

The van braked sharply to a stop, she could hear the crowds outside and couldn't help but wonder where Danny was. As the door slid open all she could do was pray he was okay.

­­­­­­­­­­

The crowds grew louder with anticipation as the second company van pulled up. Whispers whipped round the buildings employees. They were getting more and more extravagant as the seconds ticked by. They ranged from a massive gas leak to a massive fire. Each time Danny laughed them off in line with his personality, but a horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach welled up as the van opened. Two people stepped out. They stood awkwardly close together. The crowds parted for them as the sea parted for Moses. Danny stood to one side pulling Peyton and Sid back with him. His more sceptical side monitored there every movement. Every step, every breath. He noted how the smallest of the two, walked awkwardly, favouring there right side to there left. He recognised the movement, the small wisp of honey coloured hair that had fallen loose. The icing on the cake was when he saw the shoes they were wearing. Beige, and slightly raised. They were the shoes he'd bought Lindsay for her birthday last month. He shouted her name loudly. Startling those surrounding him. He saw her stand up straighter in the overalls she wore. He pushed the man in front of him away and ran through the crowds. All the while shouting her name. He reached the steps with Peyton and Sid close at his heels and watched as the two masked figures walked through the entrance.

'I'm sorry sir. You can't get through here.' A bigger man than Danny blocked his passage to the building.

'Get outta my way, ya big lummox.' Danny went to carry on walking when a stong hand pressed against his chest.

'I wouldn't recommend that if I were you.' Danny looked in the direction the man pointed in. The sun reflected of a bystander, who was hardly innocent. A pistol was nestled in his coat pocket.

'Now scram.' Danny stumbled down the stairs and into Sid as he was pushed away.

'LINDSAY!' He yelled loudly. Peyton helped Sid pull Danny away from the crowds.

'Danny what on earth was that?' Peyton asked as Danny frantically searched the building that stood before them.

'Lindsay. They have Lindsay. The warehouse. They must've grabbed her from the crime scene.'

'Oh god.' Peyton placed a hand across her mouth. This was all going wrong.

­­­­­­­­­­

Lindsay felt elated when she heard Danny cry out her name. How'd he know?

'Keep walking.' A voice in her ear but a lid on her happiness. She wasn't going to be responsible for getting Danny hurt. Not if it cost her all she had in the world. She found it hard to breathe behind the stuffiness of the tape and mask. Her head pounded and her shoulder screamed in agony with every step, but more was at stake then just herself, from what she had gathered everything she ever cared for was about to be whisked away from beneath her.

'Jackie boy. Do you have the goods?' Lindsay felt a breath of fresh air as the mask was removed. She could see Mac and Stella pointing a gun at her and the man holding her. Beside her Hawkes was nursing a cut forehead a gun pointed at his head. Things couldn't get much worse than this…..

**A/N: **Hope that satisfies. Remember Review. And you will always be loved!!!!!

Jess&Jess

Xx xx xx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is the next chapter – Another estimated 4 chapters. And if you could get us to 100 reviews before then….well we'd be even more excited than we are now. And that may take a bit of beating. Anyhow enjoy…..

The tension in the room spiralled out of control, the tables had turned once again and no-one was safe. Guns were still armed and pointing in every direction, there were hostages on both sides. It all came down to a case of who gave in first. Mac had his gun trained on the man standing beside Hawkes. His mouth was agape however at how quickly the events of the day had changed. 

'You wanna put those guns down now detectives?' Stella tightened her grip tighter. Before her Lindsay stood gagged and being held at gunpoint, pain obvious in her eyes. She couldn't let one of her best friends get hurt on her behalf. Lindsay started squirming and shook her head in protest as she saw Stella lax her grip. 

'Be quiet you little bitch.' He slapped Lindsay round the face. She groaned and Mac's rage went through the roof. 

'Leave her alone.' 

'Or what?' The man they called Jackie pulled Lindsay arm up toward him ever so slowly. Thankfully it was her uninjured side – so far. Lindsay's breath hitched as she felt her thumb being pulled further and further backward. She fell to her knees her arm contorted above her. The deafening crack bought tears to her eyes. She screamed louder than she ever had before. 

'You bastard.' Stella started to run forward. 

'Now, now sweetheart. You wouldn't want your friend to die now would you.' Stella took a step back as the pistol was placed against the back of Lindsay's skull. 

'What do you want?' Mac asked, stupid question on his behalf but at least it bought them more time. 

'We want our coke. Let us walk out of here with all of it. And we'll let you go alive.' Lindsay pulled the tape of her mouth, whimpering in agony as she did so, but she needed to be able to breathe if she was going to keep up her conscious state. 

'You sound so manly now.' She spat through gritted teeth holding her injured hand under her arm. Once again rewarded with a kick in the face she collapsed to the floor. Conscious lapping slowly away from her. 

'Put your guns down NOW!' The simultaneous click of every gun in the room was the last thing Lindsay heard. 

Danny was crouched in a side alley his glasses in his pocket and his face pressed against the wall. He was determined to get into that building no matter what the cost. So here he was Sid and Peyton beneath him. He was stood on Sid's shoulder. 

'Just a little higher.' His voice strained as he reached high above his head to the fire escape. 

'Got it.' He heaved himself up and clattered against the metal gratings. 

'You really should think about loosing some weight Danny.' Sid rubbed his shoulders painfully. Peyton punched him on the arm.

'What was that for.'

'Cant you see, he's fighting for the person he loves. Who could possibly be in mortal danger.' 

'Who Monroe?' 

'And your supposed to be an intelligent man.' Peyton sighed and watched as Danny fell through the second floor window. 

'He's in. No lets hope he comes out.' 

Stella lowered her gun to the floor. Enough was enough. She'd seen Lindsay loose consciousness, and the alarming look on both Hawkes and Mac's face. Mac followed suit and placed his shotgun on the floor. He should've known better. 

'Over here.' They were both shepherded into the corner with Hawkes. Lindsay lay in the middle of the floor. Her head bleeding and bruised. Jackie dragged her over to the rest of them.

'Linds.' Stella whispered, shaking her slightly. The young women was bruised and broken in more places that she could count and without a doubt needed medical attention. 

'Hawkes?' Mac looked over at the ex medical examiner. Hawkes shuffled over his head had stopped bleeding but it was pounding against his skull creating the worst migraine of his life. He felt along her side and found himself faced with multiple broken ribs. Not good. Her arm was twisted in the opposite direction.

'Mac all I can tell is it's not good. Her shoulders dislocated, and her ribs broken who knows what condition she's like inside.

'Ow.' Lindsay opened her eyes a slit and saw three worried looking adults staring back at her. Behind her, millions and millions of dollars worth of cocaine were being loaded up and all she could think about was how much she hurt. 

'Thank God.' Stella breathed, under better conditions she would have hugged her. 

'How you doing kiddo.' 

'I say again…Ow.' 

Stella looked up as she heard the last person step out of the vault. 

'That's everything boys. Finish them.' Three machine guns faced them and all hell broke loose. 

Danny had been pounding up the stairs three at a time. He was one floor away when he heard the machine gun and shotgun fire.

'LINDSAY!' 

**A/N**: And there is chapter 5. Hope it satisfies – please please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you for al the reviews. They are all amazing!!!!! This chapters for babybecca and everyone else who reviewed the last 5 chapters. We're sorry for the cliff-hanger – but there so so so fun to write. NOW TO CONTINUE!

* * *

Peyton and Sid were still standing in the alley when they heard the gunfire. Sid dropped his paper and grabbed hold of Peyton who's legs went weak at the sound.

'Mac.' Her voice cracked. She knew he was in there. He wasn't going to have left the lab unattended, especially with all that cocaine in the safe.

'He'll be alright Peyton.' Sid pulled her to her feet and walked her over to the sidewalk and sat her down.

'There all in there.'

* * *

Danny's heart pounded in his chest, his breathing quickened and his heart broke in two at the very thought of Lindsay being in that room.

'Lindsay.' Danny looked into the many glass rooms as he entered the main lab. Splintered glass littered the floor and the gunfire seemed never ending. There were screams to be heard as long as he strained her ears. He saw a gun lying just inside the trace lab. Wasting no time in getting there he scooped it up and sprinted toward the gunfire. He unlocked the gun and burst through the window into the evidence locker and pointed his gun at the last man standing.

* * *

Stella had seen what was going to happen as soon as she'd seen the last man exit the vault. Before her the guns lay abandoned. It was now or never. If she was going to make it to tomorrow alive, then she had to do it. The bullets were spat out at the four CSIs against the wall. A searing pain through her left shoulder shocked Stella into discharging the gun in her hand a second earlier than she'd have liked. Instead of the bullet hitting the mobster in the legs It flew right past him. She dropped the pistol behind her as the pain spread down her arm.

The bullets still flew at them. Lindsay was lying in front of the onslaught. Pain ripped through her stomach as she lay there defenceless. Mac seized the gun on the floor and discharged the pistol til there were no bullets left in the magazine. He'd been grazed by a rouge bullet and felt the warm sticky liquid dribble down his neck. He looked across at his co-workers.

Only one man was left standing re-arming himself. Danny burst through the glass wall into the evidence room firing an onslaught of SMG fire onto the man before him. Danny watched satisfied as he fell to the floor.

Mac was torn in three different directions as he saw the state his co-workers were in. Stella was paling as the blood she lost from her arm grew more and more. She could feel herself ebbing away from reality as the seconds ticked by.

Hawkes was holding his leg in as tight a grip he could muster. Two bullets had embedded themselves in his thigh. He'd gritted his teeth to muster the strength to stay awake. The others needed him, no was no time to nap.

Danny skidded to his knees on the floor beside Lindsay. He'd seen Mac rush to Stella's side and Hawke's was holding his own as he shakily took his cell from his pocket hoping signal had been restored. Lindsay was lying sprawled on her front a growing pool of blood around her. He panicked as he urgently pulled her over. He saw the bullet wound and the bruising on her upper body.

'Oh god Linds. Please be alive.'

* * *

**A/N: **We're really sorry for being so mean. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember 100 reviews and we'll give you the bonus epilogue that could change at any moment. Review,review, review. Thanks for reading so far. 3 chapters left.

xxJess 'n' Jessxx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **What can we say to all of you. You got us too our 100!!!! That means so much!!!! AH! Lets see how far we can get. Your getting that bonus epilogue that's for sure D. Please carry on reviewing the warm and fluffy feeling inside is great. So do you want to find out what happens now???

Thought so.

It was a sunny a day in New York city as any they'd had in the past few weeks, and two nurses stood at the nurses station unaware of what was about to hit them. They were immersed in paper-work, piles had built up and just as they thought they might be able to get it done today the call came in over the radio.

_We've got a bombardment of casualties coming in. 4 NYPD cops, 3 with minor GSW to the neck, shoulder and leg. They're coming in after us. There's an female officer with a GSW to the stomach seems to have caused internal damage. ETA 4 minutes. _

Six doctors piled out the door, pulling there scrubs and gloves on as they went. So much for paperwork.

The New York traffic parted way as best it could for the ambulances that roared down the middle of a one-way street. Inside people were frantically dashing around trying to obtain the vital medical equipment they required. A young man was sat in the corner of the first ambulance, he'd been pushed aside by an EMT as the woman on the gurney had flat lined. He'd fallen back into his own world. Ringing his hands together impatiently as he watched the women he was crazy for dying before him. The beginnings of an ET tube dangled out of the corner of her mouth a shocking contrast to the pale skin behind it.

There was four minutes left.

-

Stella's vision swam in and out of focus. She was lying on her back an oxygen mask aiding her shaky breath. She felt more and more woozy the more she was shifted around. Pressure was applied to her shoulder and she hissed painfully as the mist closed down across her eyes once again. Her spare hand laxing it's grip on the bar beside her. The voices begging her too stay awake becoming nothing more than a distant memory in her foggy mind.

There were three minutes away.

-

Mac watched as Stella slipped away once again. Things had gone horribly wrong, his friends were injured, his lab was ruined and he couldn't see the exit at the end of the tunnel ahead. He shifted his neck straining the soaked through gauze and tape. He could see the ambulance behind swerving through the traffic, it seemed a million miles away. He wouldn't be going to London anytime soon with Peyton. Not when the rest of his family had fallen to pieces.

They were 1 minute too far.

-

The EMT lurched to a stop outside the ER, throwing the doors to the back open as her partner pulled the gurney out. The young detective looked beyond help as she was engulfed by the many doctors and nurses. Danny was left dwindling in the dust as he listened to the stats flow mercilessly from there mouths. Three more ambulances arrived behind him. Stella and Hawkes were wheeled out of two. The final one held the last surviving mob member. Obviously in as severe a condition as Lindsay the doctors rushed to him as Lindsay was swept away to Triage. He blew his top right there in the ER.

'Help her first. He doesn't deserve it. That…that bastard caused all of this. Leave him too rot in hell before you save him.' Danny yelled falling into a large doctors arms. Feeling tears running down his face.

'He hurt her.' He cried out as he was led outside. He saw Flack's Denali screech to a halt. His best friend leapt out the car as Danny rested his head against the cool wall.

'Sir you can't park there.' An orderly screeched at Flack as he started walking toward Danny.

'You wanna tow it. Tow it. There's more important BS going on right now.' Flack ran up to Danny and steered him back into the ER.

'She'll be fine.' He looked right into Danny's cobalt eyes and spoke from the heart. The sincerity was true.

But the ideology was ruined as the crash team ran into triage.

**A/N**: Your all going to hate us now aren't you! I thought seen as you all got us to the 100 you should get an early update. Hope you enjoy reading it as it was enjoyable to write. REVIEW! And the updates shall flow.

Jess's


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **You guys all rock! We cannot believe all the responses. So keep it up, we love them all!!!

Danny's eyes widened in shock, if it wasn't for Flack supporting him he felt he would have fallen to the floor right there.

'Come on Danny.' Flack half-carried, half-dragged his broken friend to the waiting room. Sid and Peyton sat there head in there hands. Flack was freaking out. Adam would be here soon, and then they'd all be here. They'd be safe. No-one was going to die today. Not on his watch anyway.

--

Mac sat in on the bed in the ER. His neck was gauzed up and he was hooked up to an IV. He slid toward the end of the bed and stuck his head around the closed off curtain. Anxious to see whether his friends were alive he started to walk pulling the IV along behind him. He wasn't paying attention to the people bustling around him. He composed himself and walked as straight as he could toward the nurses desk.

He looked to either side of him and saw the four trauma rooms. None were vacant . Weaving through the groups of nurses and abandoned gurneys he stood at the window. Gazing in at whomever might be in there. He saw Hawkes lying there, his jeans cut off and his leg a bloody mess. Mac had seen these injuries before in men he'd been just as close too. But this had a different effect on him. He felt hollow and weak. Something growing older had burdened him with. Hawke's face contorted in a mixture of pain and relief as the morphine started to kick in. It wouldn't be long before he was stabilized and shipped of to surgery.

He blamed himself for the hardships thrust upon them all.

--

Adam was pushed through the ER. He was aching all over. Flack had raided the warehouse SWAT alongside him. They'd been ready to shoot the two innocent bystanders when he'd stepped in. The very effort alone had exhausted him, but he promised himself as he sat in that truck. He was going to find Lindsay. It was a reaction he held with any of his friends. If it had been Danny he'd have felt the same way. But without a shadow of a doubt he was going to track down the people that did this too him and too her.

He came to a halt just before the swinging doors. He saw his team sitting in the waiting room. Flack with a supportive arm around Danny. Who was nothing more than a broken shadow of his former self. A pang of guilt rippled through him. He could only imagine what had happened to Lindsay after she'd been taken away. He'd tried to follow her, to protect his friend. But got a beating for his efforts. And as he turned away a doctor had approached the four people sitting on the metallic chairs. Danny was shell-shocked from whatever he was hearing.

Something was wrong. Beyond wrong under any circumstances. Where were the rest of them. Hawkes, Stella and Mac. Why weren't they part of the concerned group. What had happened after the warehouse?

--

'Miss Bonasara?' Stella forced her eyes to open, the pain that was tearing through her arm and chest was something she'd never felt before. But then again, she'd never been shot, and she never wanted to again. She could feel the oxygen mask on her face and the wires connected to her skin.

'I'm Doctor Lewis, how are you feeling?' The woman who looked down at her was contorted by her vision much like the rest of the room. Her head was splitting the pain blinding.

'You've been shot.' Stella's mind spat out witty comment after witty comment her mouth unable to form them into any form of coherent sentence understandable to humans.

'It seems to have torn through the nerves in your arm. We're going to operate. We have to know who your next of kin is.' Stella pulled her free and moderetly painless arm to her face.

'Taylor……Mac.' She gasped with the effort and felt herself falling into a slumber once again.

--

Sam Coe had never expected to be faced with a gunshot victim on his first day in the ER. He'd heard it was relatively rare. Even with the ever growing gun culture in New York City. But they'd been bombarded with cases today. 5 in total. One only superficial the rest all needing some sort of surgery. But the case he was presented with now was one that he was struggling to comprehend. 29-year old women lay before him, her head smashed in and most of the ribs on one side broken, her thumb crushed and her shoulder so disjointed it seemed to be disconnected entirely.

But most worryingly of all was the wound in her abdomen. It had entered her right side just above the liver. Fragmenting on impact had caused many of her vital organs to be damaged in more ways than one. And she was still alive. Not breathing of her own accord and having reacquired resuscitation twice before they'd even started to examine her however was the least of her worries. And it seemed that before they could even begin to start her surgery, which would without a doubt be extensive, he had to inform the family and from what he heard. That was going to be no easy task. Not when he had to inform them her chances of surviving through the night were tilting greatly out of her favour.

**A/N** : Erm there we go. How was that then. Not to bad I hope. We've really been on the updating wagon lately! 'spose the reviews are helping so guess what, its time to push the little purple button that'ssomewhat. calling your name. And thanks to part of the queue for bringing Adam into this chapter. And of course every wonderful person out there who reviewed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry this was a little longer in coming. Cherubaddict dropped out of writing this after she broke her elbow. So its just little old me now. And I start work experience tomorrow. So anyone at Oxford Brookes school of BMS tomorrow. Say hi! Now where were we.

--

Mac discharged himself almost immediately. He took some painkillers and walked into the waiting room his neck throbbing painfully against his collar. The blue scrubs threw his friends of at first but they soon cam round when he squeezed Danny's shoulder and sat down next to Peyton.

'Mac what's going on?' Peyton asked carefully placing her head against his arm. Danny looked at him dark circles forming under his eyes.

'I don't know. They're not telling me anything. All I know is that they're all in surgery and that's only because i saw there names on the board. Danny shook his head.

'I'm looking for Mac Taylor?' A man stood at reception holding a clipboard.

'Over here.' He raised his arm painfully.

'We heard you were here. Well your down as Adam Ross' emergency contact.'

'Yes that's right.' Adam had approached him 3 years ago when he'd first started working at the lab. He didn't have an emergency contact in New York and to him Mac was the smartest idea.

'Well just to inform you he's currently in the ER receiving treatment, for rib fractures multiple abrasions and a concussion.' Mac stood.

'I'm going to see him. Find me if you get any news.' Flack nodded and went back to the mindless insanity he was currently experiencing.

--

Dr. Sam Coe was watching the crash team desperately reviving the women he was trying to save. Being the only intern in the room he was generally the bus boy for the residents. Yet they gave him the hardest job. Telling the family. So he wandered out his scrubs bloody and looking for the one the form called Danny Messer. All he was armed with was the fact that he was a cop. Now he was about to find out how New York's finest took bad news.

--

Mac walked into the curtained area as Adam was getting his forehead stitched up. He was bruised and bloody.

'You got here quick.' Adam smiled, wincing soon after.

'We were already here.' He pointed to his neck. Adam's eyes widened

'What...?'

'They bought Lindsay to the lab. She was out leverage. And lets just say all hell broke loose.'

'Where are the others?' He breathed through his mouth his nose too painful to even move.

'We got shot up. Stella, Hawkes and Lindsay all took a bullet or two.' Adam shut his eyes and wished he didn't have to open them again.

--

'Danny Messer?' This was the second time today one of them had been summoned.

'Yeah.' Danny stood up immediately adopting his defensive stance. Flack readied himself to stand up and protect the young doctor from Danny's wrath.

'Lindsay Monroe is being taken to surgery as soon as she is...' He paused and Danny tensed. 'Stabilized. Upon impact the bullet fragmented, puncturing multiple vital organs. Her other injuries are quite severe. I'm afraid she has little chance in surviving through the night.' Danny breathed in trying to calm his nerves.

His heart stopped bounding in his chest. He remembered all the times they'd stuck by each other. And now was just one of those times. Yet it was a chance he wasn't willing to take. He sank into his seat, tears seeping down his face. Flack didn't know what to do. Everything had gone wrong and now it was only getting worse.

--

**A/N: **Thanks for taking the time to read this. And keeeep on reviewing. Before the final chapter I'd love to see 150! Any chance?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Thanks too everyone that reviewed you've all been fantastic! Work experience was interesting! I now fully respect all those that get up early. Because once 7 am is a lie in the world has ended. Well for me in particular. Anyhow onwards I think this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. Which if I get enough reviews may spill over onto a sequel…possibly.

--

It had been over four long hours before anyone heard any news. They'd been informed that Stella and Hawkes were also in emergency surgery. The very thought of there friends being in danger. The tears had long since dried up in everyone's eyes. Flacks mirrored Mac's they were brimming with remorse and resentment to the people that had done this. Peyton and Sid hadn't moved from there seats in five hours, terrified that any movement would further decrease the current situation.

Danny on the other hand was a shell of his former shelf, his mind constantly brewing on things that had never surfaced before. Like the fracturing of his heart or the tension in his body. He'd bargained with anyone who was listening to his prayers – wishing they'd take him instead of her. But after hours of limitless prayer there was still nothing he could show for it.

--

Stella Bonasara had come round in a sparkling white room a monitor beeping beside her and an infuriating pain in her shoulder. She looked around too see a nurse gazing at her chart.

'Ow.' She breathed, the first words her mouth could form.

'Your awake. Is there anyone you'd like us to find, we would have done so before but your records were rather hazy.'

'Mac. Taylor.' Stella took a deep breath and reluctantly closed her eyes once again. _He'll be here._ She thought slowly falling asleep once again

--

Danny had watched Mac leave with the nurse. When asked if it was okay he hadn't even hesitated. If someone was safe then it was one less worry of everyone's shoulder. Peyton had let him go. She was waiting for news on Hawkes and Lindsay. It hadn't been long after when someone came with news on Hawkes. He was stable. The nerves and muscle in his legs were damaged. They wouldn't know the full extent of the damage til he was mobile enough for some form of physiotherapy. Peyton and Sid had made there exits under strict orders to inform them of any changes. That had left Danny and Flack sitting alone. There hopes of any good news were dwindling away with every second that ticked past.

--

Sam Coe had just had the surgery of his life, he was drained. He'd been standing immobile for eight hours and it probably wouldn't be the last he'd have too perform on this particular patient. He'd faltered as he'd tried to remove the fragmented bullets, nicking an artery. It was then he thought he'd gone down the road of no return. But it had seemed that this women was not willing to give up. Part of the liver, diaphragm, and her spleen had been removed. The rest of recovery was a whole other thing all together.

--

Danny was approached by the same doctor he'd spoken too earlier. Hesitating for no lesser than a second he was on his feet. Flack standing beside him his arms crossed across his chest.

'Lindsay.'

'Is in ICU.' He pulled the scrub cap of his ruffled hair. 'Her condition is some what stable. We have had to remove her spleen, part of her diaphragm and also a section of her liver.' Danny took a shaky breath and ran his hand across his face.

'Is she gonna be okay. '

'It's touch and go for the next 48-hours. We don't know the full-extent of the damage that has been done to her body, and her brain received extensive damage the extent of which is also unknown.' Danny's body was struggling to support himself.

'I suggest you go see her.'

Danny wasted no time in finding out her room number. Flack thanked the doctor and ran after him down the corridor. _She's going to be okay._ Danny pounded up the stairs.

**A/N**: There we go. The epilogue is next. Review and enjoy.


	11. Epilouge

**AN: **Well this is the final chapter! And the bonus epilogue I promised after 100 reviews which I cannot thank you all enough for getting me too. It's been a pleasure writing for you all folks and I'm going to miss you! Hehe. Anyway if you could get me to 150 I'd love you all!

Many things had benefited from that day. The lab's equipment had received an overdue update. Mac had received visits from more crime labs across the country than he could count. He'd been left without a whole team for months. It had been only himself, Adam and Danny for the majority of the summer. And with it being the hottest on record – people had been bound too do some stupid things. He'd taken Stella and Hawkes to physiotherapy with his time off. Peyton had been only to willing to oblige. After all they were beginning to be as much of her family as they were anyone else's.

Yet nothing could quite determine how close they were until the first few days after the kidnapping. A rota system had automatically developed itself. Including all but Danny. He'd refused to leave Lindsay's side for a week. The hospital staff developing a sixth sense as to where he sat. Numerous times Flack had tried to steer him away for at least a few hours. But ultimately it had been exhaustion that saw him move to the on-call room.

Hawkes had been in hospital for weeks. His leg a mere shambles of nerve endings and muscles. Through therapy he'd develop the ability of full use, with nothing more to show for it than a nifty scar and a limp. Stella was just as lucky. Her arm had full motion after a month. It wasn't long before she'd begged Mac for at least desk duty. As she had put it

'Any more day-time telly and I personally am going to be responsible for the biggest massacre in human history.' That had left him with little choice in the matter.

Lindsay however was in for a long road. A week after her awakening she'd done nothing else but lapse into sleep every few minutes. Never waking to an empty bedside. Danny had been there all along whilst she slowly regained the use of her body. The sedatives and pain killers had more of an effect on her conscious state than she would've liked. One morning three weeks after they'd been taken hostage she'd woken up and looked at Danny. What happened next was blackmail material for a long time into the future.

'I looove you.' She'd slurred. Beside her Flack snorted and Danny's mouth hung open.

'I'll leave you a minute.' He'd excused himself sniggering away to himself.

'Hey Linds…You alright.'

'corse I am. I love you.' Her face pinked up slightly and her lips curled upward.

'Well…I love you too.' He stroked her head carefully.

'Good.' It was then she fell asleep once again. Leaving Danny to mull in silence over there future.

'You done?' Flack asked as he poked his head around the door. Danny had paid no attention to his snorting or mumbled wise-cracks. He was simple engrossed in his private thoughts – that one day would come true.

**A/N**: That's they end. Finito. Hope that was alright. Please review!!!!!! Thankyou to everyone that's reviewed TriGemini and babybecca are two of the many many people I have to thank for the encouragement. You all rule!


End file.
